


His Shield

by DeliveranceMischief



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Short One Shot, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliveranceMischief/pseuds/DeliveranceMischief
Summary: The chaos and frenzy of war raged around Felix, disorienting and painful-even for him. Keeping a tight grip on his sword, he trudged forward anyways.For Felix had a reason to continue fighting.Sylvain.He had to find Sylvain.





	His Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my best friend, I've developed a love for angst fics. (If you're reading this-you know who you are.)  
But I'm also not heartless, so I left the ending somewhat open-ended.
> 
> Honestly, I only skimmed over this once after writing it-so it's probably out of character and badly paced. Sorry... :(

The chaos and frenzy of war raged around Felix, disorienting and painful-even for him. Keeping a tight grip on his sword, he trudged forward anyways.

For Felix had a reason to continue fighting.

Sylvain.

He had to find Sylvain.

Felix bolted across the field, taking down any enemy who stood in the way with swift, well timed swings. His pulse roared in his ears, only growing louder as the minutes ticked on.

Where.

Was.

He…?

The swordmaster continued to roll through the enemy lines like a one man army, hoping-no-praying that somewhere, his beloved friend was still alive. 

It was only when Felix saw someone with red hair pressed against the trunk of a torched tree, that he could breathe a sigh of relief. He scanned the area for any danger before finally coming to kneel down beside him. 

“Sylvain?”

The other man perked up immediately at the familiar voice, waving weakly.

“Hey Felix…”

“Are you able to stand?”

“Heh, I think I...”

He went to move, but his body went slack and slid back to the ground.

“...can’t.”

“I guess I’ll have to carry you back then.”

Felix threw his arm around Sylvain’s shoulders.

“Why not carry me like a bride?” Sylvain suggested with a wink. Might be easier.”

“Idiot. Do you want me to leave you here?”

Sylvain gasped sharply. “No-! Please...everything hurts...”

Suddenly, he fell limp against Felix’s chest, still breathing-but barely. There wasn’t much time.

“We have to get you back to-”

An arrow whizzed past, piercing the blackened wood of the tree. Felix tightened his grip on Sylvain, twisting his own body around him. Another arrow flew forward, this time ripping through Felix’s clothes and skin instead of tree bark.

“Y-You won’t touch him...I am...his shield…” He grunted, choking back a shriek.

Many more arrows came, slamming into Felix's back. He flinched, but did not budge an inch. But just when he thought even _**he**_ couldn’t take anymore…

...The attack stopped.

He couldn’t quite make out any faces of the people nearby. They were a fuzzy blur. But their voices...they sounded so familiar…his allies.

“...Looks bad, we will have to do some healing here.”

“...Alright. Just be careful. Don’t move either of them too much.”

Felix gasped. “Don’t...let _him_ die...m-my pain is...nothing. ” He slurred to no one in particular.

The last thing he could remember was a faint glow of white magic.

Then the whole world spun and went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Felix and Sylvain survive this? Let me know what you think! >:)


End file.
